


Unforeseen

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Couch Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Heart Attacks, Humor, M/M, Shock, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke walks in on Kylo Ren piledriving Armitage Hux over the arm of a sofa.





	Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167842738018/from-the-shock-of-seeing-something-unexpected) in response to a Snoke death prompt. Anonymous asked: From the shock of seeing something unexpected.

The sound of the door sliding open sent Armitage into mild panic. Hadn’t they secured it against all intrusion? No one could override their codes—no one, except—

He looked over his shoulder in horror just as a shuddery, rattling gasp emanated from the throat of none other than Supreme Leader Snoke.

“Supreme Leader,” Armitage said, fighting to still his shaking arms, “I apologize, we must have missed your summ—” The word was cut off by a huff as a rather violent impact from behind bounced his body forward. “ _Summons_ ,” Armitage finished, dropping to one forearm and reaching back with the other hand to smack at Ren.

“I’m close,” Ren said, sounding annoyed. Armitage glanced at him incredulously before looking back to the door.

Leader Snoke was leaning against the wall, wheezing, grasping at his chest, staring. They were dead. Snoke would have them killed for this. Armitage hoped sourly that he at least enjoyed the show.

“The two of you,” Snoke rasped out, but said nothing else.

Ren didn’t stop, hands gripping Armitage’s hips, sheathing his cock to the hilt then drawing it out only to slam it back home again. “Leader,” he said without looking. “We’ll be with you shortly.”

Armitage couldn’t hold back a shriek as Ren suddenly shifted his angle. “Ren,” he started to protest, because they couldn’t just  _keep going_  like this with Leader Snoke watching. They  _couldn’t_ , could they? But then Ren’s hand was around his cock, and Armitage was somehow still hard—in fact it felt like he was actually  _harder_ —and his balls were  _so_  tight. Ren was his, Ren belonged to Armitage, and now Leader Snoke knew it—

Ren squeezed with the barest twist down the length of Armitage’s cock and Armitage came immediately, shaking all over and letting out an extraordinarily undignified moan. Ren grunted, thrust in one, two, three more times, then collapsed over Armitage’s back, crushing him over the arm of the sofa.

“Off, get off,” Armitage complained when Ren’s weight became too much (which was almost immediately). As Ren grudgingly obliged, cock slipping free to let come slide down all over Armitage’s thighs, Armitage abandoned any lingering hopes of looking presentable. “I apologize, Supreme Leader,” he said again, shoving himself to a standing position and turning toward the door—

But Snoke was now on the floor. He was no longer gasping or clutching at his chest. He was no longer breathing at all.

“He’s dead,” Ren said, settling into the sofa. “Come here.”

Armitage didn’t move. “Dead,” he repeated.

“Dead,” Ren confirmed. “We killed him.” He gave Armitage an impatient look. “Now come here.”


End file.
